


Screaming To Be Heard (It Wasn't Necessary)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandonment, Canonical Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "You'll never know how much it means to know I'd be heard if I were to scream." - Sanity (Growing Up), We Still DreamNagisa doesn't ever tell people if he's upset or needs someone to talk to.But it's nice to have someone who'll listen and put up with it if it all gets too much.Karma's happy to fill that role again.





	

He'd always been invisible.

Maybe that was for the best - if he was invisible, no one could see his pain.

Still, it sucked.

So when Karma started hanging around with him, it surprised him, but he appreciated it.

He had someone who was willing to hear him out.

But it didn't last. And when Karma left him behind, he slipped back into how he'd been before - invisible, hiding his hurt beneath smiles to those who talked to him from time to time.

He didn't get his hopes up that he'd ever find friends that he could be himself with.

So 3-E was a surprise. The very first day, someone saw him.

He kept a comfortable distance, but was friendly to anyone else there who approached him.

When their teacher disappeared, he wasn't surprised. He was slightly more surprised when Korosensei showed up and they were told they had until graduation in March to kill him.

But he took it in stride.

Karma showing back up, though, surprised him.

Why was he in 3-E? He knew he'd never get an answer.

Of course, the first thing Karma did was get the drop on Korosensei - the first one to ever manage to do any harm to their teacher, their target. He was still just as terrifying as he had been to everyone else before in first year. Everyone except Nagisa.

It surprised him when Karma approached him after that, but he offered a smile and answered him kindly, as if it wasn't still a sore spot that he'd been left behind.

They stayed distant, almost cold with one another after that, but slowly, the wound that had been left behind in Nagisa was healing.

* * *

Things stayed much the same until Nagisa's mom caused a problem in front of everyone else in 3-E. 

Karma was the only one who didn't show pity towards Nagisa afterwards. He'd already known.

Instead, he pulled Nagisa away from everyone else and had him vent it all out, screaming and throwing hits until he collapsed to his knees.

Karma gave a calm smile as he sat down, cross-legged, in front of the other boy. "Better?"

Nagisa raised his eyes to meet Karma's before he gave a faint smile and shifted to wrap the red-haired male in a hug.

He felt the other boy stiffen, then chuckle and relax into it, wrapping his arms around him.

Nobody asked what had happened when they returned after lunch, but Nagisa seemed much calmer, more open than he ever had before.

Everyone noticed.

Karma didn't understand it, though.

But he wasn't surprised when he found a note on his desk in Nagisa's handwriting the next day.

_Thanks for yesterday. You have no idea how much that meant, how much I've needed that._

Karma glanced up to meet Nagisa's gaze before giving a knowing smile and nodding once.

Nagisa returned the smile before his attention was called away.

Their friendship was mended after that, and if it was strange to anyone, then it was never mentioned.


End file.
